transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Alpha
A CGI animated Transformers TV series Plot What you'd expect. Characters Autobots Earth- stationed Autobots Team Prime *Optimus Prime - Leader of the Autobots. His vehicle mode is a semi-trailer truck. *Bumblebee - Reconnaissance Officer. His vehicle mode is a muscle car. *Wheeljack - Mechanical Engineer. His vehicle mode is a pickup truck. *Hound - Scout. His vehicle mode is a military jeep. *Ironhide - Weapons Specialist. His vehicle mode is a armored truck. *Warpath - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a tank. *Blaster - Communications Officer. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casettibots **Steeljaw - The Casettibot lion. **Ramhorn - The Casettibot rhino. **Ejector - The Casettibot humanoid. **Blockrock - The Cassettibot condor. =Dinobots = *Grimlock - Dinobot Leader. His beast mode is a Tyarnnosaurus. *Slag - Flamethrower. His beast mode is a Triceratops. *Sludge - Demolitions. His beast mode is an Apatosaurus. *Snarl - Desert Warrior. His beast mode is a Stegosaurus. *Swoop - Bombardier. His beast mode is a Pteranodon. =Autobot Brothers = *Mirage - Espionage. His vehicle mode is a race car. *Prowl - High Speed Chaser. His vehicle mode is a police car. *Blurr - Data Interceptor. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Anibots *Razorclaw - Anibot leader. His beast mode is a lion. *Rampage - Berserker. His beast mode is a tiger. *Divebomb - Scout. His beast mode is an eagle. *Tantrum - Guardsman. His beast mode is a bull. *Headstrong - Warrior. his beast mode is a rhinoceros. Cybertron-stationed Autobots *Jazz - 1st Lieutenant. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Sideswipe - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Brawn - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is an armored van. *Huffer - Construction Engineer. His vehicle mode is a cab-over-engine semi-truck. *Windcharger - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a convertible. *Cliffjumper - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Gears - Transport & Reconnaissance. His vehicle mode is a pickup truck. *Pipes - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a cab-over-engine semi-truck. *Seaspray - Naval Defense. His vehicle mode is a hovercraft. *Beachcomber - Biologist. His vehicle mode is a desert patrol vehicle. *Powerglide - Aerial Assault. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Hoist- Architect. His vehicle mode is a tow truck. *Trailbreaker - Defense Tactician. His vehicle mode is a camping truck. *Inferno- Search & Rescue. His vehicle mode is a fire truck. *Superion - Air Warrior. **Silverbolt - Aerialbot Leader. His vehicle mode is a passenger airplane. Forms Superion's torso. **Skydive - Aerial Warfare Strategist. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's left leg. **Fireflight - Reconnaissance. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's right arm. **Slingshot - Aerial Attack. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's left arm. **Breakaway - Warrior. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Forms Superion's right leg. *Defensor - Rescue Warrior Decepticons Earth-stationed Decepticons *Megatron - Leader of the Decepticons. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Soundwave - Communications Officer. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Leader of the Casetticons **Laserbeak - The Casetticon eagle. **Ravage - The Casetticon jaguar. **Frenzy - The Casetticon robot. **Ratbat - The Casetticon bat. *Bonecrusher - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a mine-resistant truck. *Lugnut - Thug. His vehicle mode is a bomber plane. *Drag Strip - Medic. His vehicle mode is a Formula-1 race car *Blackout Warrior. His vehicle mode is a military helicopter. *Swindle - Arms Dealer. His vehicle mode is a sports utility vehicle. *Dreadwing - Weapons Specialist. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Bruticus - Military Strategist. **Onslaught - Combaticon Leader. His vehicle mode is a missile launcher truck. Forms Bruticus's torso. **Blast Off - Space Warrior. His vehicle mode is a space shuttle. Forms Brutcus's right arm. **Brawl - Ground Assault. His vehicle mode is a tank. Forms Bruticus's left arm. **Crankcase - Munitions Expert. his vehicle mode is a military jeep. Forms Bruticus's right leg. **Vortex - Interrogator. His vehicle mode is a military helicopter. Forms Bruticus's left leg. Seekers *Starscream - 2nd Lieutenant (Loyal Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Skywarp - Scientist (Egomaniacal Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Thundercracker - Pyrotecknic (Cowardly Seeker). His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. Battlechargers *Runabout - Battlecharger. His vehicle mode is a sports car. *Runamuck - Battlecharger. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Cybertron-stationed Decepticons *Shockwave - 1st Lieutenant & Team Chaar Leader. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian tank. *Lockdown - Bounty Hunter. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian car. *Air Raid - Thief-for-hire. His vehicle mode is a fighter jet. *Blitzwing - Triple-Changer Berserker. His vehicle modes are a fighter jet & tank. *Sixshot - Six-Changer One-Robot-Army. His modes are a Cybertronian jet, tank, car, gun, and a griffon. *Devastator - Warrior. **Scrapper - Constructicon Leader. His vehicle mode is a front-end loader. Forms Devastator's right leg. **Hook - Surgical Engineer. His vehicle mode is a crane truck. Forms Devastator's upper torso. **Hammer - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a bulldozer. Forms Devastator's left arm. **Scavenger - Mining & Salvage. His vehicle mode is an excavator. Forms Devastator's right arm. **Long Haul - Transport. His vehicler mode is a dump truck. Forms Devastator's lower torso. **Mixmaster - Materials Fabrication. His vehicle mode is a cement truck. Forms Devastator's left leg. *Menasor - Super Warrior. **Motormaster - Stunticon Leader. His vehicle mode is a semi-truck. Forms Menasor's torso. **Deluge - Tracker. His vehicle mode is a Formula-1 race car. Forms Menasor's right arm. **Dead End - Fatalist. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Forms Menasor's left leg. **Breakdown - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a sports car. Forms Menasor's right leg. **Wildrider - Berserker. His vehicle mode is a stock car. Forms Menasor's left arm. Seekers *Sunstorm - Aerospace Warrior (Sycophant Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Dirge - Warrior (Greedy Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Thrust - Warrior (Obvious Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Ramjet - Warrior (Liar Conehead Seeker). His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. Team Chaar *Obsidian - Team Chaar Leader. His vehicle is a Cybertronian helicopter. *Oil Slick - Chemist. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian motorcycle. *Cyclonus - Aerial Attack. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian jet. *Stockade - Artillery Gunner. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian truck. *Smokescreen - Diversionary Tactician. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian race car. *Demolisher - Demolitions. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian tank. Vehicons *Motorcycle Vehicons - Cybertronian motorcycle/Triumph T110 mptorcycle *Car Vehicons - Cybertronian car/Chevrolet Corvette C7 sports car. *Truck Vehicons - Cybertronian truck/Ford L7000 armored truck. *Tank Vehicons - Cybertronian tank/FV101 Scorpion tank. *Helicopter Vehicons - Cybertronian helicopter/AgustaWestland AW139SAR helicopter. *Jet Vehicons - Cybertronian jet/McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle fighter jet. Insecticons *Shrapnel - Insecticon Leader. His alternate mode is stag beetle. *Hardshell - Psychological Warfare. his alternate mode is a rhinoceros beetle. *Kickback - Espionage. His alternate mode is a grasshopper. *Venom - Saboteur. His alternate mode is a cicada. *Waspinator - Aerial Attack. His alternate mode is a wasp. Episodes Season 1 *1. Arrival, Part 1 (Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, the Autobot Brothers (Mirage, Prowl, and Blurr), Hound, Ironhide, Warpath, Soundwave, the Casetticons (Laserbeak, Ravage, and Frenzy), the Seekers (Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker), and the Battlechargers (Runabout & Runamuck) debut) *2. Arrival, Part 2 (Bonecrusher & Megatron debut) *3. Arrival, Part 3 *4. Lugnut (Lugnut debuts) *5. Desert (Drag Strip & Blackout debut) *6. Bounty (Lockdown & Susntorm debut) *7. Errand's Fool (Jazz, Sideswipe, Dirge, Thrust, and Ramjet debut) *8. Broken Mind (Blaster, Ratbat, and the Casettibots (Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Ejector, and Blcokrock) debut) *9. Beastformers (The Anibots (Razorclaw, Rampage, Divebomb, Tantrum, and Headstrong) & Insecticons (Shrapnel, Hardshell, Kickback, Venom, and Waspinator) (debut) *10. Time *11. Gorge *12. Combaticons Rising, Part 1 (Bruticus/the Combaticons (Onslaught, Blast Off, Vortex, Brawl, and Crankcase) debut) *13. Combaticons Rising, Part 2 (Swindle & the Dinobots (Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, and Swoop) debut) Season 2 *14. Shockwave (Shockwave debuts) *15. Team Chaar (Brawn, Huffer, Windcharger, Gears, and Team Chaar debut) *16. Red Energon (Cliffjumper & Air Raid) *17. Devastator (Devastator/the Constructicons (Scrapper, Hook, Hammer, Scavenger, Long Haul, and Mixmaster) debut) *18. The Immobilizer (Sixshot, Blitzwing, Gears, Pipes, Seaspray, Menasor/the Stunticons (Motormaster, Deluge, Dead End, Breakdown, and Wildrider), and Superion/the Aerialbots (Silverbolt, Skydive, Firflight, Slingshot, and Breakaway) debut) *19. The Phase Shifter (Beachcomber, Dreadwing, Trailbreaker, Powerglide, Inferno, and Hoist debut) Voice Actors *Alan Oppenheimer - Beachcomber, Breakdown, Seaspray *Alvin Sanders - Demolisher *Arthur Burghardt - Devastator *Brain Dummond - Blurr *Brian Stepanek - Blackout *Bud Davis - Dirge *Bumper Robinson - Blitzwing *Buster Jones - Blaster *Charlie Adler - Silverbolt *Chris Latta - Wheeljack *Corey Burton - Brawn, Shockwave *Darius McCrary - Jazz *Darren Noris - Drag Strip *David Kaye - Lugnut *David Soblov - Stockade *Don Messick - Gears, Scavenger *Dwayne Johnson - Cliffjumper *Ed Gilbert - Thrust *Frank Welker - Megatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Ratbat, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Steeljaw, Superion, Trailbreaker *Fred Willard - Swindle *Gregg Berger - Grimlock, Long Haul *Hal Rayle - Pipes, Shrapnel, Snarl *Jack Angel - Cyclonus, Ramjet *James Remar - Sideswipe *Jamieson Price - Warpath *Jeff MacKay - Fireflight *Jess Harnell - Venom *Joe Leahy - Razorclaw *Johnny Haymer - Smokescreen, Vortex *Jimmie Wood - Bonecrusher *John Hostetter - Ramhorn *John Kassir - Ejector, Venom *John Stephenson - Huffer, Thundercracker, Windcharger *Kan Sansom - Hound *Keith Szarakaijka - Laserbeak *Lance Henrikson - Lockdown *Laurie Faso - Divebomb, Rampage, Skydive *Lee Tockar - Ravage *Mark Ryan - Ironhide *Michael Bell - Hardshell, Scrapper, Swoop *Michael Chain - Hoist, Powerglide *Milt Jamin - Blast Off *Neil Ross - Hammer, Hook, Sixshot, Slag *Nolan North - Bruticus, Kickback *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Philip Lewis Clarke - Dead End, Tantrum *Reno Wilson - Frenzy *Rob Paulson - Breakaway, Slingshot *Ron Feinburg - Headstrong *Ron Gans - Deluge *Roger Behr - Runabout, Runamuck *Roger C. Carmel - Menasor, Motormaster *S. Marc Jordan - Obsidian *Scott McNeil - Waspinator *Steven Blum - Crankcase, Starscream *Terence McGovern - Wildrider *Tom Kenny - Blockrock, Sunstorm *Tony St. James - Brawl *Tony Todd - Dreadwing *Travis Willingham - Onslaught *Walker Edmiston - Inferno *Wankus - Prowl *Yuri Lowenthal - Bumblebee Video Game Adption *Transformers: Alpha the Game - Season 1 video game Category:TV series Category:Television series